Doktoro kaj Mastro
by Cary
Summary: Aro de rakontetoj pri la Doktoro kaj la Mastro.  Stelfiguras diversajn Doktorojn kaj Mastrojn, kaj ankaŭ Teta-Sigmo kaj Koŝej.


**Doktoro:** 10-a  
><strong>Mastro:<strong> Simm  
><strong>Epoko:<strong> post la jaro kiu neniam estis, en alterna universo kie la Mastro nun kontraŭvole vojaĝas kun la Doktoro (aŭ ĉu li ŝatas tion?)  
><strong>Resumeto:<strong> "Mi diris antaŭe: ne dorlotbesto en mia TARDIS'!"

* * *

><p>La planedo estis belega. Aŭ tiel pensis la Doktoro, sed ŝajnis ke la Mastro trovis ĝin abomena. Nu, li strange trovis ĉion kion la Doktoro ŝatas abomena, kaj ĉion kion li ne ŝatas interesa. Dube ke li estis honesta...<p>

Kompreneble, ili renkontis problemojn tuj post eliri el la TARDIS'. Ia stultaĵo, pri parki la TARDIS-on sur parkloko rezervita al grava lokulo, la Mastro ne helpante la situacio kiam li diris ke estas sporto por la Doktoro materiiĝi lian maŝinon en la plej malbona loko kiun li povas trovi, kaj la Doktoro nur ĵus sukcesis muti la alian Templordon antaŭ li eklistigis ĉiujn okazojn kiam la TARDIS' aperis en malĝusta loko.

La Doktoro bezonis preskaŭ unu horo antaŭ li sukcesis komprenigi la planedanojn ke li ne volis ofendi iun, kaj ke li ĝoje translokos la TARDIS-on al ie loko kie li rajtas parki.

Post tiu incindenteto, la du Templordoj trankvile vizitis la urbeton. La Doktoro aĉetis antikvajn feraĵojn kion li eble povos uzi por ripari iun cirkviton de la TARDIS', dum la Mastro plendis ke li estas blokita en iu ligna skatolo kiu nur restas en unu peco dank'al glubendo kaj fortuno. Nenio eksterordinara por la paro de aliplanedanoj.

Ili poste promenis en la najbara arbaro, ĉiu komento de la Doktoro pri la beleco de la naturo tuje kontraŭita de la Mastro, al kiu nenio aspektas sufiĉe bela aŭ utila, ĝis ili stumbis sur korvarmiga spektaklo figurante familio de bestetoj similaj al lemuredoj, nur pli malgrandaj kaj kun eĉ pli longaj vostoj kaj grandaj smeraldaj okuloj.

"Aŭŭŭŭ... Vi estas bel-et-aj!" ekkriis la Doktoro, kun sia kutima entuziasmo.

"Nu, ili nur estas stultaj simioj," sensurprize kontraŭis la Mastro. Li alpaŝis al la bestoj kurante, kiel knabaĉo timigante birdojn - kaj kun sama rezulto, ĉiuj la lemuredetoj rapide forkuris.

"Vi timigis ilin!" diris la Doktoro, ofendita. "Kial vi faris tion? Tio estis... malbona!"

"_'Malbona'_? Kiom vi aĝas, naŭ?"

"Diras vi, kiu ĵus agis kiel infanaĉo. Tiuj bestoj faris neniun malbonon al vi, vi nur fortimigis ilin por spiti min!"

"Jes, kaj?"

La Doktoro suspiris, la Mastro neniam povos aprezi pacan momenton sen detrui ĝin se li estas proksime. Li korinkline memoris tempon kiam estis malsimila, kiam ili ambaŭ ĝuis promenadi en senfinaj ruĝherbaj prerioj, malkovrante ekzistantajn kaj fantaziajn trezorojn. Sed tiu tempo estas same morta ol tiuj herbejoj, kiel la Mastro neniam forgesis memorigi lin ĉiufoje ke li povas.

"Ho, vidu, restas unu!" rimarkis la Mastro.

"Lasu ĝin en paco!" diris la Doktoro kiam la Mastro proksimiĝis al la besteto.

"Kial vi ne forkuris kun la aliaj, hej?" demandis la Mastro al la besto. "Ĉu pro braveco aŭ stulteco?"

Li genuis ĉe la simieto, kiu inspektis lin senmove kaj sentime dum kelkaj sekundoj. Kaj subite, la eta besto saltis al la Mastro, ĉirkaŭis lin kelkfoje, kaj tiam grimpis sur liaj kruroj, kaj poste sur lia torso, kaj fine sidiĝis sur lia ŝultro, volvante sian voston ĉirkaŭ la kolo de la Mastro, kiu nun staris tie senmove, mirigata.

"Ha ha ha, vi havas belegan koltukon!" ridas la Doktoro.

"Silentu!" respondis la Mastro, provante esti digna kun la besto vindata ĉirkaŭ lia kolo. "Mi senhaŭtigos ĝin kaj ĉiujn ĝiajn specianojn kaj trikos veran koltukon el ilia hararo," li aldonis kolere. "Kun tiom da hararo mi havos pli longan koltukon ol vi!"

"Kaj vi aspektos stulta."

"Ho, atentu, ni konsentas pri io!"

"Ne, me neniam diris ke _mi_ aspektis stulta kun mia longa koltuko! Mi aspektis tute bone! Mi ŝatis mian koltukon, estis brila! Fakte, mi ankoraŭ ŝatas ĝin... eble mi povus porti ĝin? Mi ankoraŭ havas ĝin, ĉu vi sciis..?"

"Nur... silentu. Mi tute ne interesiĝas pri via koltuko, aŭ iu ajn vestaĵo de vi. Kaj mi ne sciis, nek volis scii, ke vi ankoraŭ havas tiun stultan koltukon. La vestejo estas ĉambro ke mi klopodas eviti. Mi certas ke vi ankaŭ ankoraŭ havas tiun blindantan multkoloran jakon."

"Nu, fakte, jes." Pro la murdinta rigardo ke li ricevis de la Mastro, la Doktoro juĝis pli prudenta ŝanĝi la temon de la parolado. "Dooo... eble vi povas reloki vian novan amikon surtere, kaj ni daŭrigu la promenadon? Krom se vi preferas reiri al la TARDIS' kaj viziti alian lokon?"

"Jes, dezertan planedon kun nek homoj nek bestoj..."

"Neniu por teruri? Neniu por torturi aŭ superforti?" incitetis la Doktoro. "Vi tuj enuos."

La Mastro respondis nenion, okupata je surterigi la simieton, kiu alkroĉiĝis al li. Por lia kredito, la Doktoro restis silenta la kelkajn minutojn dum kiuj la Mastro kaj la besto batalis. Fine, la Mastro suspiris kaj kapitulacis.

"Mi kredas ke ĝi venos al la TARDIS' kun ni," li diris.

"Tute ne!" kriis la Doktoro. "Mi ne akceptas bestojn en la TARDIS', ŝi ne estas bestejo!"

"Nu, helpu min do. Ĉar ĝi ŝajnas kontenta tie, kaj mi ne sukcesis forpeli ĝin."

La du Templordoj provis elpeli la animaleton, sed sensukcese. Fine, ankaŭ la Doktoro devis akcepti malvenkon, kaj ili decidis kontinuigi la marŝadon, esperante ke la simio laciĝos de ili kaj decidos rekuniĝi kun siaj similanoj.

Post kelkaj horoj, ili returnis al la urbeto, la simio ankoraŭ firme sida sur la ŝultro de la Mastro. Ili iris al la bazaro kaj la Doktoro aĉetis fruktojn. Li zorge ignoris iujn kiuj aspektas kiel piroj, ne atentante la plendojn de sia akompananto. Ili partigis la fruktojn, kaj la Doktoro ridetis kiam li vidis la Mastro manĝigi erojn al la besteto.

La Mastro sidiĝis sur benko kaj daŭrigis manĝigi la simieton. Kiam li ne plus havas da frukto, la eta lemuredo finfine malsupreniri el lia ŝultro por hejmiĝi sur lia genuoj. La Mastro distre dorlotis ĝin, kaj la besteto komenci ronroni.

"Vi du estas ege beletaj, kontinuigu, mi havas fotilon en la TARDIS'..."

"Ne aŭdacu," lin haltigis la Mastro kun minaca rigardo. Li daŭrigis karesi la animalon, kaj neniu el la du Templordoj movis dum minutoj. Fine, la Doktoro kuniĝi al la Mastro sur la benko, kaj ankaŭ li karesis la animaleton, kiu ronronis pli kaj pli laŭte.

"Baldaŭ estos nokto, estas tempo reiri al la TARDIS' kaj forlasi tiun planedon, kaj tiun bulon de haroj," anoncis la Doktoro post kelka tempo, montrante la dormanta simio.

La Mastro suspiris kaj leviĝis, atentante ne faligi la simion. Li unue ne ĝuis la kompanio de la besto, sed tie, sur la benko, estis amuza manĝigi ĝin, kaj estis agrabla dorloti ĝin kaj vidi ĝin tiel konfidema kaj ĝuante la atenton. Nun ke ĝi dormas, estus facile forlasi ĝin sur la benko antaŭ reiri al la TARDIS'. Sed li malkovris ke al li mankos la besteto kaj ĝia senkondiĉa konfido. Tempo elkovri kiom la Doktoro ne volas animalon en sia TARDIS'.

"Ĝi estas ĉarma, ĉu ne?" li demandis.

"Ĉarma, jes," nekomforte respondis la Doktoro. Normala, ĝentila konversacio kun la Mastro _neniam_ estas bona afero.

La Mastro serĉis manieron igi la Doktoron preni la beston en la TARDIS'. Sed li ne trovis subtilan kielon, kaj findecidis uzi rektan manieron. "Mi ŝatas ĝin kaj mi volas preni ĝin en la TARDIS'."

"Vi ŝercas, ĉu ne?" demandis la Doktoro, ŝokita de la nekutima konduto de la alia Templordo.

"Kial? Ĉu vi pensas ke malbona mi ne povas zorgi pri besteto?" kolere demandas la Mastro.

"Ne, ne! Tio tute ne estas kion mi pensas, nur estas ke... nu... fakte... jes, estas ŝoka imagi vin zorgante pri iu. Sed ne estas la kialo. Sed kiel mi diris antaŭe: ne dorlotbesto en mia TARDIS'!" memorigis al li la Doktoro.

"Oh, tio estas maljusta, vi ĉiam tenas Homojn, kial mi ne rajtas havi dorlotbesto ankaŭ?"

"Homoj ne estas dorlotbestoj, ili estas amikoj! Tute ne similas!"

"Bone, do tio eta besto estos mia amiko. Mi bezonas amikon. Vi havas la TARDIS-on kaj mi havos ĝin."

"Vi havas min, kiel amikon," provis la Doktoro.

"Vi ne estas mia amiko," respondis la Mastro kun malamo en la rigardo. "Precipe se vi apartigas min de mia nova hara kamarado."

La Doktoro suspiris. La Mastro neniam rezignacios, aparte ĉar li scias ke la Doktoro ne ŝatas la ideon de animalo en la TARDIS'. Tio Ne signifas ke li ne ŝatas bestojn: li ŝategas ilin. Sed ne en la TARDIS', kie ili forlasos harojn ĉie. Kaj li vivas danĝere, se li kaj la Mastro mortus, kiu zorgus pri la besto? Estis sufiĉe malfacila imagi kio okazos al TARDIS' mem... Ne, pli bone ne havi beston en la tempmaŝino.

Sed... li devis koncedi ke la lemuredeto estis beleta. Kaj kiu scias, eble zorgi pri la besteto helpos distri la Mastron de la tamburoj? Eble tio helpos lin memoriĝi ke iam, li estis bona homo kiu ĝuis la vidon kaj ŝatis la kompanion de la Doktoro?

"Bone," suspiris la Doktoro. "Vi povas havi ĝin. Sed _vi_ manĝigas ĝin, kaj se ĝi ne estas puruma, _vi_ purigos!"

"Kompreneble," respondis la Mastro kun nesincera rideto.

_'Kio kredigas min, ke mi faris ege eraron?'_ pensis la Doktoro, antaŭ sekvi la Mastro kaj ilia nova dorlotbesto en la TARDIS'.


End file.
